A Reminder of Something Forgotten
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: For the Starling-struck contest! I guess it's just a bad romance you'll get the jk after you read ...


** A 13 year old Sinead Starling could see the crowd, and hear their cheers when the music started to play.**

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

** Ever since she was little Sinead had always been what her name said, a star. "But you're an Ekat!" her parents had said. To their face she had always agreed with them, called it a silly dream, but when her parents were away it was a different story. She would lock herself in her room and blast the music as loud as it would go.**

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

** She would imagine the crowd's reaction, they would always love her of course. Even though no one saw, she always put on a good show.**

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

** Ned and Ted didn't care, she thought they even liked it, they didn't have to deal with her. She was the girl so she was the leader. Well, Sinead thought so. **

I want your ugly I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love I want your love

** This was her favorite song, she could dance to it all day if her parents would let her. But she was no Janus, so they wouldn't.**

**I want your drama the touch of your hand (hey)**

**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

** Every time they would be gone for more then two hours she would get out her hidden stage clothes, a plain mustered coloured tee-shirt, light jean shorts, and black and white striped knee high socks. Most wouldn't think of this as glamorous enough to go on stage with, Sinead agreed.**

You know that I want you and you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

** The only reason this was her 'stage outfit' was because she wouldn't wear it in front of people, or to school, or show her parents. It was special, not like her normal style, so it made her feel like a whole different person.**

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaa oooh)

I want your love and All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

** Dressed up, hair in a pony tail so it didn't get in her way, she would start going through the long list of songs hidden on her computer.**

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

** She couldn't do the same song too much or her audience would get board. **

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

** Singing for fun just made her feel so free. No one was judging her so she could do anything.**

I want your horror I want your design

Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

** Sinead jumped on her bed like it was a stage and started jumping, another thing her parents would hate.**

**I want your psycho your vertigo stick**

**Want you in my rear window baby you're sick**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

** This always made her feel brave, she was going against her parents in a way that most would think wouldn't be doing anything wrong at all.**

You know that I want you

('Cause I'm a freak baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want your bad, bad romance

** In her alter ego she wished that this was the real her, and that the Ekat was her alter ego.**

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaaa ooh)

I want your love and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

** "But then I would be wanting to study," she thought.**

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance

** A car door slammed and she rushed to her window, it was her parents.**

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

** She changed quickly and hid her stage clothes. Her bed was next, it couldn't be messed up or they would know what was up.**

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it move that thing crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it move that thing crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it move that thing crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

I'm a freak baby

** She didn't mean to preform this long. She needed time to make sure there was no evidence, but Sinead had simply lost track of time.**

I want your love and I want your revenge

I want your love I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche

Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends

** The last thing she had to do was turn off the music, she always hated this part.**

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

** Just like always it didn't matter that the music was off, the song still finished in her head.**

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(whoaaa oooh)

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

** She grabbed a book just as her mom came in her room.**

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

(Whoaaa oooooh caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

** "Just came to check on you and let you know we're home!" her mom said. Now Sinead would go back to her normal, Ekat self. But the performer never really left.**

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-

Roma-roma-maa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

** Sinead looked back on the memory and smiled. It was the first time she had smiled in a week, the week after the explosion. With Ned and Ted in the hospital she hadn't had reason to smile, but Ned had been flipping channels on the radio. Bad Romance had came on and the memory came flooding back, a reminder of something forgotten.**

_A/N: If you didn't notice, it's the Glee version of the song, and yes I know, when Sinead was that age that song wouldn't be around. But it is fanfiction, so I figured it could work. I hope you like it! And Review! Please!_

_P.S. Random, but does anyone like the show Sailor Moon? If so what do you tink of Molly/Neflite? (like I said random) And if you haven't seen that show you should watch it, it's really good..._


End file.
